Episode 101
"Time Crisis, back again. Jake and I reuinite in Los Angeles, and boy do we have a lot to cover. Finally, there's news on the Flamin' Hot Cheetos movie - the story of Richard Montañez. All this, plus sod installation and the top hits of 1992, a very special year. This is Time Crisis." Episode Topics Ezra and Jake discuss the different classic rock radio stations they listened to while growing up in the tri-state area. Ezra pulls up vampireweekend.com to tell Jake which cities the band will perform in on the 2020 leg of the Father of the Bride tour. They begin to discuss the Hella Mega Tour but spend most of the conversation explaining to Jake who Fall Out Boy is. Brian Wilson's mental and emotional state while performing on stage is debated at length and it's decided that he's probably having a good time. The Crew talk about Deadhead dating and speculate as to whether there could be a similar type of personal ads for TC heads looking for love. Ezra regretably compares the Seinfeld vs. Friends rivalry to soldiers on opposing sides of a war and conversation turns towards the Eva Longoria directed biopic on Flamin' Hot Cheetos inventor Richard Montañez. Seinfeld mentions Shawn Mendes' Time Hortons campagin and pits him and his polite Canadian demeanor against the brash personality of Justin Bieber. They theorize that Mendes would complain lightly about the cold weather while Biber would complain to no end. A 1992 Top Five sparks a lyrical and phrasal analysis of Bobby Brown's "Humpin' Around" and read an email from someone asking for sod to be laid in their yard, prompting the new buisiness name 8 Minute Laid Sod. Segments *Top Five *Mail Bag Continuity *Vampire Weekend *Winter *Patrickworld *Grateful Dead *Episode 9 - Seinfeld2000's first appearance *Episode 35 - The Founder Music Top Five : 2019 #"The Father, My Son, And the Holy Ghost" - Craig Morgan #"Somebody To Love" - OneRepublic #"Truth Hurts" - Lizzo #"Take What You Want (feat. Ozzy Osbourne & Travis Scott)" - Post Malone #"Señorita" - Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello : 1992 #"End of the Road" - Boyz II Men #"Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough (feat. Don Henly)" - Patty Smyth #"Baby-Baby-Baby" - TLC #"Humpin' Around" - Bobby Brown #"November Rain" - Guns N' Roses Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Movin' Out (Anthony's Song)" - Billy Joel *"Sugar, We're Goin' Down" - Fall Out Boy *"Centuries" - Fall Out Boy *"Surf's Up" - The Beach Boys *"Heroes and Villains" - Brian Wilson *"I'll Be There for You (Theme from Friends)" - The Rembrandts *"Mc/Donald's" - The Inertia King *"Flaming Hot Cheetos" - Clairo *"November Rain" - Guns N' Roses *"November Rain (Piano Version / 1986 Sound City Session)" - Gun N' Roses *"Señorita" - Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello *"Humpin' Around" - Bobby Brown *"Take What You Want (feat. Ozzy Osbourne & Travis Scott)" - Post Malone *"Baby-Baby-Baby" - TLC *"Truth Hurts" - Lizzo *"Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough (feat. Don Henly)" - Patty Smyth *"It's a Heartache" - Bonnie Tyler *"Somebody To Love" - OneRepublic *"End of the Road" - Boyz II Men *"Unconditionally" - Katy Perry *"The Father, My Son, And the Holy Ghost" - Craig Morgan Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 5